Picnics
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: England meets America at a park. Shipping happens. Part of a fanfic trade, oneshot, USUK.


**A/N: I really should get on with that AusHun fic that's requested that I have like ****_no idea wtf to do with it, _****so I'm going to put it off until AFTER this USUK fic for a friend. I'm so sorry DX but seriously, request fics and I'll try but end up disappointing you. ^^ Anyways, here's some USUK.**

England was having a wonderful, peaceful, quiet afternoon in the park. He was curled up on a bench, with a book in one hand and thermos with tea in the other, and the hot sun warming his back. He sighed in content. His magical friends were even there, too! Responsibilities could wait, he decided, lazily flipping a page. He needed to re-read Harry Potter. Lost in Hogwarts, he almost completely didn't notice the energetic American.

That is, until America stuck his hands over England's eyes, laughing his signature annoying laugh. England sputtered. "America, you wanker! Get off of me!" He yelled, sending Flying Mint Bunny and his pals scattering.

America complied, but plopped down next to England on the bench, holding a picnic basket that was undoubtedly filled with hamburgers. "England, dude! I didn't know you'd be here!" He said happily, his smile similar to a puppy's. England huffed.

"I didn't expect you to be here, either." He stuffed a bookmark that looked similar to the Tardis in his novel, straightening up and looking him in the eye. "What do you want?"

"I was just about to go on a totally awesome picnic, because even heroes do stuff like that!" America said energetically. "Wanna come?"

England was about to refuse, but America's hopeful- and much to his reluctant dismay, adorable- expression made him sigh. "Fine." He huffed, and America beamed.

"Awesome! Come on, lets go find a spot!" America said, grabbing England's hand and yanking him up, causing a blush to form on the other's face. He yanked his hand away.

"D-damn it America! You don't just grab someone's hand like that…" He cursed, and America laughed and continued walking along the concrete path.

"Dude, chill! I know the perfect spot for a picnic, so all you have to do it follow the hero!" England had no choice but to comply, muttering under his breath.

After walking for about 5 minutes, America abruptly stopped with a cry of 'dude!', causing England to bump into his back. About to reprimand him, he saw the place that America had pointed to and England had to fight to keep his scowl. It was a beautiful clearing, the green grass almost glowing due to the sun and bright bursts of color- patches of wildflowers, England supposed.

"Awesome, right?" America asked, and England huffed.

"It's all right, I suppose." England said, and America smiled. Looking down at England's hand as if asking permission this time, England 'reluctantly' nodded and America gleefully took it, dragging him to the middle of the field. Rooting around in his basket (which was stuffed with burgers), America finally found what he was looking for. Unrolling the large American flag, he set it on the ground and plopped down on it, patting the ground next to him to indicate that England should sit there.

England obediently agreed, and sipped the tea he brought as America talked while stuffing his face. England watched, memorizing the ever-excited eyes, the strange little cowlick, the hand gestures he made, and basically everything. America noticed England staring out of the corner of his eye and abruptly stopped, looking at him with concern.

"Yo, England? You okay?" America asked, and England blushed.

"I'm fine, wanker!" He insisted, like the true tsundere he is. America raised an eyebrow skeptically and quickly kissed him. On the lips. England blushed furiously, heart hammering. America continued talking as if nothing had happened, albeit with a pink tinge on his cheeks. When England managed to actually form words again, he sure as hell did.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, blushing worse than Romano whenever Spain hit on him. America looked awkwardly at him.

"Well, you were staring me down, so I thought that you needed a pick-me-up! And what's a better pick-me-up than a kiss from the hero himself?" America asked, a goofy grin on his face. England had to agree with that. He pouted, then roughly grabbed America's tie, pulling him down for another kiss. He tasted salty, probably from the food he had just ate. After what could have been 5 minutes or 5 years, they broke apart, gasping for air.

England just now noticed the steadily growing crowd of people around them, some of them were mothers covering children's eyes, some were smirking 12 year old boys, snapbacks proclaiming they had 'swag', and what he could have sworn was Hungary and Japan in the back, excitedly talking over something on their phones. Most likely pictures, England decided. He looked at America.

"Shall we continue this somewhere more private?" He asked, smirking. America grinned and nodded. Hastily, they packed their things and ran the hell out of there, holding hands and deliriously smiling.

**A/N: and then NSFW stuff happened the end. I'll leave the ending up to you, poppets! Oh, right, remember how this was supposed to be a gift? Somewhere along the lines it ended up being a fic trade. You can read her stuff on FangirlJaden on wattpad. She's a waaaay better author than me cx**

**Anyways, Ciao!**


End file.
